Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the detection of a document, in particular for further processing in a character recognition unit and/or a document management system.
Background Art
Different methods are known for text recognition (also denoted as optical character recognition, OCR) which can be used to carry out automated text recognition within images. The images are, for example, electronically scanned documents whose contents are to be further analysed.
The documents can be electronic documents, for example, electronically processed, pre-processed or processable documents. By way of example, the approach can be used for applications which relate to document management and/or document archiving, for example, of business documents, or for other types of data extraction, for example, extraction of information from photographed till receipts and other small documents.
Known approaches are executed by image processing algorithms for a central processor unit (CPU). This involves resources in the central processor unit which are then not available for other tasks. In particular, fast image recognition, for example in real time or virtually in real time, is no longer possible in this case or requires a central processor unit with substantial reserve capacities, and this, in turn, renders the device for document detection more expensive.
A further disadvantage consists in that a user who takes a picture with a camera and then wishes to have said picture further processed with the aid of image recognition software, must often take the picture repeatedly until a result that is sufficiently good for further processing (for example a sharp image or complete image) is available. In particular, it is a disadvantage when the user shakes the camera when operating a shutter release.